yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Public
Not private; open to or concerning the people as a whole ::*Bizde ise halka kapalı olarak algılanır. Kamusal .. resmi ... girilmez.. bizim kurallarımıza uyacaksın.. demektir. **"the public good"; "public libraries"; "public funds"; "public parks"; "a public scandal"; "public gardens"; "performers and members of royal families are public figures" =Lugatte= English Etymology From < , contr. from * < ; see people. Pronunciation * , * * Adjective # Pertaining to the affairs or official affairs of all people, not just those of a private group; contrasted with private. # Open to all. # Funded by the government. # Traded publicly via a stock market. Antonyms * private Derived terms * go public * in public * initial public offering * public address system * public domain * public figure * public good * public health * Public Health System * public holiday * public house * public interest * public intoxication * public key * public law * public leaning post * public library * Public Limited Liability Company * public office * public policy * public school * public servant * public service * public speaking * public works * publically * publicness Related terms * people * population * publican * publication * publicise, publicize * publicist * publicity * publish * republic Translations * Arabic: (ʕāmm), (ʕumúmiyy), * Breton: * Catalan: * Chinese: 公共 (gōnggòng) * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: , * Hungarian: * Italian: * Japanese: 公衆の (こうしゅうの, kōshū no) * Korean: 공중의 (gongjung-ui) * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbo-Croatian: * Spanish: * Swedish: , * Telugu: ప్రజా (prajaa) * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: ; * Greek: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Finnish: , * Swedish: * Finnish: * : (ʕumúmiyy) * : javan , javna , javno * : public * : öffentlich * : * : publicus , -a , -um * : público * : javen , javna , javno * : offentlig, allmän * : público Noun # The people in general, regardless of membership of any particular group. #: Members of the '''public' may not proceed beyond this point.'' #* 2007 May 4, Martin Jacques, The Guardian #*: Bush and Blair stand condemned by their own publics and face imminent political extinction. Usage notes * Although generally considered uncountable, this noun does also have countable useage, as in the citation above. Derived terms * general public * John Q. Public * public relations * public-spirited Translations * Arabic: * Czech: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Haitian Creole: * Hebrew: * Latin: , * Portuguese: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbo-Croatian: , * Slovene: * Spanish: * : 公共, 公眾 External links * * ---- French Pronunciation * * Etymology 1 From . Adjective # public Etymology 2 Noun use of public (cf publicum). Noun # public (people in general) # audience #: Il devait plaire à son public. #:: He had to please his audience =Ansiklopedi WP= Public is a word in the English language, either an adjective or a noun with these meanings:- (adjective) "of or pertaining to the people; (adjective) "relating to, or affecting, a nation, state, or community"; opposed to "private"; (noun) "the people of a nation not affiliated with the government of that nation: the people" (noun) "Public to the general body of mankind or of a nation, state, or community"; (noun, indefinite) the public; also, a particular body or aggretion of people; as, an author's public. specimens (adjective):- the public treasury / a public road / "public network" means a network that is regulated as a common carrier. *Aggens (1983) in the paper titled "Identifying different levels of public interest in participation" states: "There is no single public, but different levels of public based on differing levels of interest and ability". Selected bibliography # Dewey, John (1954) Public & Its Problems, Swallow Press ISBN 0-8040-0254-1 # Habermas, Jürgen (1989) The Structural Transformation of the Public Sphere: an inquiry into a category of bourgeois society, (Studies in Contemporary German Social Thought), Cambridge, Mass.: MIT Press ISBN 0-262-58108-6 # Habermas, Jürgen (1985) The Theory of Communicative Action, Volume 2: Lifeworld and System: a critique of functionalist reason; Cambridge, Mass.: Beacon Press ISBN 0-8070-1401-X # Hannay, Alastair (2005) On the Public Routledge ISBN 0-415-32792-X # Kierkegaard, Søren (2002) A Literary Review; Alastair Hannay (trans.) London: Penguin ISBN 0-14-044801-2 # Lippmann, Walter. The Phantom Public (Library of Conservative Thought), Transaction Publishers; Reprint edition, January 1, 1993, ISBN 1-56000-677-3. # Mayhew, Leon H. The New Public: Professional Communication and the Means of Social Influence, (Cambridge Cultural Social Studies), Cambridge University Press, September 28, 1997, ISBN 0-521-48493-6. # Sennett, Richard. The Fall of Public Man W. W. Norton & Company; Reissue edition, June 1992, ISBN 0-393-30879-0. See also *Public-access television *Public administration *Public affairs *Public art *Public broadcasting *Public choice theory *Public company *Public debate *Public defender *Public domain *Public editor *Public figure *Public finance *Public good *Public health *Public house *Public inquiry *Public interest *Public Ivy *Public-key cryptography *Public law *Public lecture *Public library *Public nudity *Public opinion *Public option *Public ownership *Public park *Public policy *Public relations *Public road *Public safety *Public school (UK) *Public school (government funded) *Public sector *Public services *Public space *Public speaking *Public sphere *Public transport *Public university *Public utility *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Special%3APrefixIndex&prefix=Public&namespace=0 more...] de:Öffentlichkeit es:Público (diario portugués) fr:Public (sociologie) hr:Javnost id:Publik it:Pubblico ja:公共 pt:Público sk:Verejnosť sl:Javnost sr:Јавно мњење fi:Público sv:Allmän Category:1000 English basic words Category:Society